1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system for an appliance and to a new control device for such a system, as well as to new methods of making such a system and such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control system comprising a source of energy, an output producing unit that uses the energy to produce the output thereof, a control device having control means for interconnecting the source of energy to the unit, the control device having a rotatable shaft that sets the control means in different positions thereof in relation to the rotational set position of the shaft from an "off" position thereof, the control means having the amount of the energy passing therethrough from the source to the unit being different for each set position thereof, and indicating means operatively associated with the shaft for visually indicating the set position of the shaft and, thus, the amount of energy being fed by the control means to the unit. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Hild et al, No. 3,110,789, wherein an adjustable cyclable electrical switch means interconnects an electrical power source with a top surface heating element of a cooking apparatus and see the U.S. Pat. No. to Genbauffe, No. 4,862,917, wherein an adjustable valve means interconnects a source of fuel with a top surface burner means of a cooking apparatus.
It is also known to add an electrical switch means to the rotatable shaft of the aforementioned cyclable switch means and valve means to be operated by the rotation of the shaft. For example, respectively see the U.S. Pat. No. to Llewellyn et al, No. 4,883,983, and the U.S. Pat. No. to Lichtenberger, No. 4,843,198.
It is also known to use a rotatable potentiometer to control the power setting of a magnetron of a microwave oven through the rotation of the shaft of the potentiometer, the potentiometer in addition providing means for electronically visually displaying the power output being selected by the shaft of the potentiometer. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Fowler, No., 4,777, 483.